Airbag modules are known in principle and serve to mount a folded together inflatable airbag together with a gas generator, which inflates the airbag in the event of a collision, as a unit in a motor vehicle, e.g. as a driver's, a passenger's or as a side airbag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag module for motor vehicles and a method for securing a holder element at a housing of the airbag module that permits as simple and rapid an assembly of the airbag module as possible.